


Maximum Domination

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Sex Slave Ash, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Max finds Ash in a interesting Position





	1. Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscribers I am one away from having 100 subscribers

Ash was laying on his bed in the pokemon center alone, naked he pulled out a five inch dildo to use thinking Max and Brock would be busy for a few hours getting supplies.

Max sighs as he walks back carrying a few items for their trip. May ended up taking brock to more shops while he wanted to go back to the center to see what Ash Was doing. He walked into the room, dropping the bags and growing hard at the sight before him. "A-Ash!"  
Ash was laying on the bed fucking his hole with the dildo when Max entered the room, making Ash jump in surprise "Max what are you doing here?"

"I.. I wanted to check up on you. What are you doing and why are you naked?  
Blushing Ash started to stutter and try to come up with an explanation when a wet pop was heard and the dildo fell to the floor, it's exit making Ash moan.

Max frowned a bit as he locked the door behind him and walked towards Ash. He picked up the dildo "what's this Ash? It kinda looks like my peepee, but smaller and skinnier. I think i saw something like it in mays room".  
Ash latched onto the words 'Smaller and Skinnier' and stared in shock letting his own hands fall away revealing his twitching 4 inch cock.

Max poked Ash's twitching cock. "Wow Ash it's moving so much. And there's so much clear stuff coming out of it." Max gets up on the bed and presses his bulge into Ash's face as he pokes and slaps Ash's cock."look Ash more stuff coming out"  
Ash moaned and nuzzled the bulge with his face before mouthing it.

Max moans as he humps Ash's face. Suddenly he gets an idea and picks up the forgotten dildo and slowly pushes it back into Ash.  
Moaning Ash wiggles and pushes back onto the Dildo.

Max grunts before pushing Ash to the side and striping, revealing his thick 8.5 in cock. He pants as he gets back on the bed to sit in Ash's face to play with Ash's hole again  
Amazed at the size of Max's cock Ash started to lick and suck with renewed vigour.

Max moans as Ash sucks him. He quickly starts to thrust into Ash as he kisses Ash's cock and fucks him with the dildo.  
Pulling off Ash whimpered and begged "Please Max fuck me"

Max gets off and stands in font of the window. "Come beg and show me how bad you want it Ash"  
Crawling over, Ash started to beg "Please make me your bitch, use me, I will do what ever you want Master"

Max chuckles as he grabs Ash's face and fucks him until Ash is gaging and gasping for air before pushing Ash against the window and teases his hole with the head of his cock  
Ash moans for more not caring that anyone could see him get fucked by the young boy.

"Ahh Ash. You're so tight around me. You should stay like this. Naked, and filled with cock. How would you like that. Bending over naked outside. Showing everyone what a slut you are for cock  
"Fuck, Yes Master" Moaned Ash as he pushed back taking more of the cock into him.  
Max spanks Ash as he fucks him harder. He pushes Ash's face against the window as he see the growing crowd of guys rubbing themselves as they watch Ash get fucked  
Ash groans and begs "Harder please"

"Fuck Ash. You're so greedy. You need to be bred hard don't you. Maybe I should ask some of your pokemon or brock to come use to too". Max grins as he pulls almost all the way out. Just leaving the head of his cock in.  
Whimpering Ash tried to push back wanting to be full.

Max grins as he slams back into Ash, fucking him until he's a whimpering mess as he slowly strokes Ash's cock.  
With a moan of "I am cumming" Ash felt his orgasm let loose.

Max groans as he starts to cum as well. He pulls Ash against him. Letting Ash cover the window and himself in his cum. Max pants as he slowly fucks his sizable load deep into Ash as he strokes and milks Ash's cock until it stops twitching  
Ash is drooling as he finally stops and he moans as he hugs Max close before kissing him and saying "Master"

Max chuckles as he pets his new bitch. He takes Ash's hand to the bed after closing the blinds. "Good little slut"  
Ash curls up on the bed and nuzzles close to Max before falling asleep with a happy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Max yawned as the morning light filtered through the blinds and shined on his face. He gave a soft smile as he saw Ash sleeping close to him. The older male had his face nuzzling his master's cock, and the dildo that was once keeping him full of cum was hanging out of his used hole.  
Ash smiled in his sleep dreaming of how his Master would use him and what all he would do to please him.

Max gently pushed Ash's face towards his growing morning wood. Rubbing his cock against the sleeping male's face. Hoping to get him to wake up by sucking on his cock. "Time to get up Ash. We have lots of training today"  
Ash opened his eyes and saw the hard cock so immediately he latched on and started sucking.

Max moaned as the teen began to suck him, he rubbed his lower back whispering his praise  
Ash crooned under the praise and slid his mouth farther down the thick shaft.

Max moaned as he was quickly brought to a release. He pulled off Ash from his cock and held him as his cum painted the old male's face

Ash was smiling when a knock was heard from the door and Brock's voice said "I am coming in you two we need to talk"  
Max frowned for a bit before shrugging "come in brock"  
Ash did not have time to move as the door opened he tried to hide under the cover.

Max grinned as he held Ash in place. With his hard cock laying on Ash's cum covered face. "What's up brock?"  
"So you finally got found out Ash" Brock said as he grinned at the two boys.

Max patted Ash's head, "yep I found him trying to fuck himself so I took him in as my slut. I was going to be taking him out to do some training. However. I'm not sure what to dress him in. Maybe something that covers his cock, but shows off his pussy. I don't think he really needs a shirt."  
Brock passed a small package to Max and said "I got this when I learned how he was it covers the bare minimum not to get you or him arrested" it was a small green thong that would barely cover Ash's cock.

Max jumped out of the bed with a quick slap to Ash's ass and tossed the package to him. "Thanks brock. Come on slut. Let's go train in the forest"  
After the two left Brock cleaned the room while thinking how lucky it was that May had been called to return home and he convinced her to let Max stay.

Max led Ash to a more hidden part of the forest. Once he was happy with the location, he sat down on a log and held up his feet to Ash  
Ash handed Max his Pokeballs and kneeled in front of him with pikachu looking confused.

"OK slut. Start by massaging and cleaning my feet and I'll tell you the new rules you must live by"  
Eagerly Ash did as ordered and rubbed the soles and pads of Max's feet.

Max sighed as he leaned backed and kept an eye on the pikachu, curious to see when he see his master as his slave. "Rule 1. You can only wear that thong when we are outside, otherwise you're naked. 2. Everything that you own now belongs to me. 3. You may cum anytime you want but you must lick every drop of cum that's not of your body. 4 you may not wAsh or wipe away any cum on your body. And 5. You'll obey me without question. I'll add more rules as I see fit  
"Sir will I still be able to train pokemon and compete in the league?" Ash asked giving Max the puppy dog look.

"Max sighed as he rubbed his slave's head. I suppose. But have you ever let your pokemon use you?"  
Blushing Ash shook his head in the negative and placed a kiss on Max's foot.

"That's not a thing a good trainer would do. The best trainer would reward his pokemon for their hard work"  
Ash looked down knowing his master was right.

Max stood up and stripped letting his cock bounce in front of the older trainer. He gestured for pikachu to come closer. "Show us how sorry you are slut "  
Moving forward Ash closed his mouth onto Pikachu's crotch while stroking Max with one hand and fingering his pussy with the other.

Pikachu moaned softly as he quickly grew hard in his trainer's mouth. Max slapped away Ash's hands as he moved behind the teen and began to tease his hole with his cock. Gently rubbing against the hole, never pushing in.  
Ash let out a pleading moan while sucking on Pikachu's 5 inch cock.

Max spanked the pleading male, holding him in place as he kept teasing. While pikachu was panting with his tongue out, enjoying the feeling of fucking his trainer's mouth. Pikachu sped up, soon becoming a blur as he used Ash.  
Ash was thinking of all the pokemon he had to make up with and which ones Master would like the most.  
Max smiled as he saw pikachu embracing Ash's life as a slut and decided to finally give in. He quickly entered Ash's hungry hole in a single stroke. Moaning at the tight heat as he pumped into the older male. Pikachu smirked as he had an idea. He pulled out his cock as he came, painting Ash with his seed. With his still hard cock bobbing in the air, pikachu brought his tail on various parts of Ash's body, giving him short mild shocks. Soon pikachu was focusing on the tip of Ash's cock and nipples, enjoying the sounds his trainer made as he spasmed.  
Ash was moaning and dripping pre as the assault continued.

Max let out a long groan as the hole tightened around his cock through the spasms. He was soon filling Ash to the brim with his cum. He panted as he pulled out and pikachu quickly replaced him, jackhammering the abused hole. Max flipped Ash onto his back and let pikachu to get back to his fucking before gently stepping on Ash's aching cock.  
Ash groaned before shooting his load with a moan.

Max chuckled as he brought his foot to Ash's face. Soon pikachu cried out as he came once more, adding his massive load to Max's. "Good job slut. Clean up all the cum and you can rest. We can work with some others next time. Maybe charaizard and sceptile  
Licking the foot clean Ash thought about telling Professor Oak and seeing if he could give his Master 6 pokemon of his choice.

Max sighed as he rubbed pikachu and sat down. "So slut where do you want to go. What did you want to do?"  
"I want to continue our Journey but right now I want to see if I can get 6 of my pokemon sent to you Sir" Ash replied as he rubbed against Max's leg.

"You don't have to send 6. I want my slut to become the pokemon champion. I'm content inn sharing you with your pokemon"

"But Sir there are 6 I think you would love to have on hand, they are Primeape, Tauros, Snorlax, Donphan, Totodile, and Bulbasaur" Ash said knowing those would be pokemon Max wanted to see.  
Max smile as he rubbed Ash's hair. "OK slut. I'll take those pokemon. But ask if you need them for a battle. "  
"Yes Master" Ash said as they headed back to the center, Ash blushing from all the stares he recieved as he walked behind his master

Max chuckled as he noticed the stares. Deciding to have a bit of fun with it, Max pulled Ash by his cock "on all fours. Crawl the rest of the way"  
As Ash slid on to all fours he felt Pikachu jump onto his back to ride.

Max spanked Ash a few times. "Slut, you dripped cum by the door go back and clean it up. " Max soon grew hard seeing all the hungry stares Ash was receiving. His eyes paused when he saw gary rubbing himself as he bit his lips*  
Ash was so embarrassed yet hard as a rock.

Once Ash had finished licking up the cum. Max lead him back to the room. While thinking about the hungry look in gary's eyes as he stared at Max control Ash, knowing that he could have another slut soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was happy as he handed the 6 pokemon over to his Master and followed him to their room.  
Max looked at the six pokemon in amazement "thank you slave. But before I reward you I'm going to go get your friend ready in the next few days." Max called out his new bulbasuar to go follow and watch gary.  
Ash looked slightly confused at who his Master was referring to.

"Don't worry about it slut. What kind of reward would you like? "  
"To ride you Sir" Ash said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Where would you like to ride me?  
"On the bed Sir" Ash said while still having Pikachu riding on his back.

Max smiled as he led them into their room and laid on the bed after stripping naked. "Take your time slut. This is your reward"  
Nuzzling his Master's chest, Ash slowly worked his way down to Max's belly button that he licked.

Max sighed happily as he rubbed Ash's head and watched pikachu go rest in a corner  
Moving farther down Ash nuzzled the base of Max's cock and massaged his balls.

"That's it Ash. You were such a good boy today. Take your reward. You did so well taking pikachu's cock in the forest. And you preformed so well in front of everyone in the lobby."  
Pulling back Ash climbed on before sinking his hole onto the hard cock with a loud moan.

Max moaned as Ash's tight heat engulfed his cock. He reached up to pinch Ash's nipples as he slowly thrust up.  
Ash moaned as he bounced on his Master's cock.

Max leaned up to suck and kiss Ash's neck as he reached to stroke his bouncing cock. "How does this feel slut?"  
Panting Ash moaned out "I love it Sir, It is amazing"

Max moaned as he bounced Ash faster. " where did you want me to cum? Inside of you again or on you?"  
"Please Fill me up I love having your cum in me Master" Ash moaned as he felt his own cock pulse.

Max cried out as he pulled Ash all the way down on his cock before filling his slut with cum  
Panting Ash shot his own load onto his Master's chest.

Taking deep breathes, Max lazily scratched Ash's head as he came down from his high. "Remember our rules slut lick up the cum"  
Sliding off Ash licked his own cum up with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your reward?"  
Cuddling up to Max, Ash said "Yes Master. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We'll get back on our journey "  
As Ash cuddled up to his Master he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Max yawned as he got up. He shaked his slave awake and tossed him his shorts.  
Dressing Ash knelled and waited for his Master to give him his orders  
"OK Ash. Clean up the room and get everything ready to leave. I'm getting Brock and checking on our friend "  
Ash quickly went to work as his Master left the room.

After 30 minutes Max came back grinning with Brock following him. "Were going to go have lunch in town. And it turns out that there's a place where we can train our pokemon"  
"really Master?" Ash asked in excitement.

Max nodded as he and Brock started to leave for for lunch. "Come on Ash"  
Ash followed on all fours with a goofy grin on his face  
Ash was led into a small restaurant before they sat down Max pointed towards the ground for Ash  
Ash sat on the ground and leaned his head into his Master's lap.

After a moment Max grinned. As he pulled out his cock  
Without a word Ash swallowed the cock moaning as the delicious taste filled his mouth, his own cock hard in his shorts.

When it was time for orders Max and Brock ordered their own food. "And for Ash, I think he'll have a big bowl of cum, piss to drink, and a sandwich covered in cum  
Ash let a moan out at the order.

Max chuckled as he pointed down at Ash letting the waiter watch for a moment before. Shooing him off  
Ash had to wonder if Master would add his own cum and if Brock would use him too.

Max leaned back when he snapped. Suddenly Brock chuckled and pulled down his pants  
Ash purred as he saw the hard twitching 8 inch dark skinned cock, he took it into his hand and stroked it.

Max reached out with his foot to rub Ash's cock. "Having fun Ash?"  
With a Nod Ash slid off to ask "Should I suck on Brock Master?"

"Go ahead slut. But tell me would you let him to be one of my sluts or yours?"  
"Up to you Master I have no say except what you tell me to say" Ash said as he moved to suck on Brock.

Max chuckled "OK Ash, service Brock's cock. Brock come suck mine"  
Ash waited to see how Brock would react to the order, as he bobbed on the cock.

Brock quietly got under the table and began to kiss and lick Max's cock. Soon he was swallowing the whole thing, bobbing his head as he thrust into Ash  
Ash was amazed at how strong his Master was, when he heard the waiter return, and in a stuttering voice said "the chefs filled your special order Sir"

"Go ahead and place it on the ground here. But wouldn't you like to add your bit to the dish?  
The young waiter blushed and said "the chefs already did that Sir"

Max pushed Brock away and motioned for the server to come sit in his lap. Slowly the young man did what Max wanted. Max pulled down the waiters pants as he pushed his wet cock into him.  
"oh my" the waiter moaned as his ass swallowed the cock, Ash moved to sit beside Master with Brock.

"Ash, Brock. Suck his cock. Ash make sure to swallow every drop." Brock licked his lips as he began to work on the waiter's balls. Max bounced the waiter as he thrust back onto his cock  
Ash eagerly slobbered on the waiter's cock not caring that the other patrons were now staring.

The waiter whimpered as he was cumming from the over stimulation.  
Gulping down the cum Ash swallowed every last drop.

The waiter whimpered as he got up and pulled up his pants and got back to work with a quick thank you. Then a second waiter came and served Max and Brock their food. "OK guys let's dig in"  
Ash lapped up the bowl of cum and ate the sandwich before gulping down the bowl of piss.

Max smiled as Ash enjoyed his lunch and Brock seemed willing to play with them once in awhile. The 3 finished their lunch and left after paying. Brock separated to go get supplies to cook leaving Ash and Max go to the training area  
Ash wondered what Training Master wanted to do today.

As the walked into the gym and went to the track. "OK Ash we're going to work on speed today. You're going to run around the track with your pokemon. "

Ash nodded and let out Sceptile, Charizard, Aipom, Torkoal and Swellow.  
Ash started to run while Max talked with the pokemon.  
Max grinned as he sent out tauros after Ash. "You gotta out run tauros or your getting raped"  
Ash ran as hard as he could panting in exertion for about half an hour before he tripped and landed face down, with his ass in the air.

The bull pokemon took this chance and leaped on top of Ash and proceed to fuck his ass at a brutal speed. Pounding the boy into the ground while everyone watched.  
Max walked over to rub Ash's head. "You did good. But you can't slack off at the end. After tauros cums, go take a shower"  
Ash drooled as his hole was ravaged by the thick cock,but managed to nod his head.

As Max walked away to train his and Ash's pokemon charizard walked over to Ash. Disappointed in him for failing his training but horny from the show of his trainer raped. Charizard stroked his cock in front of his trainer, teasing him by keeping just out of reach. Tauros snorted as he saw charizard come use the trainer as well. To make it more challenging for Ash, the bull repositioned himself to pound away at Ash's prostate. Seeing if he could over fuck the boy before charizard could cum  
Ash desperately reached for Charizard's dripping cock wanting to taste his cum.

Charizard roared as he saw his once proud trainer become a cock slut just by being with Max. Charizard grabbed Ash's head and gagged the boy with his thick hot cock.  
Ash felt his shorts get filled with cum as he moaned in pleasure.

Tauros cried out as Ash's hole tighten around his long cock. And as the smell of the boy's cum got to the bull, he was soon filling the well used hole with cum. With the two cuming in front of him, charizard couldn't hold back as he thrusted a few more times and feed his trainer  
Ash swallowed the cum happily and when the two pulled away Ash limped into the locker room where he scooped all the cum from his body and swallowed it.

Max chuckled as he saw Ash limp into the locker room. Tomorrow they could work on strength and endurance. But for now Ash needed to rest and clean himself  
As Ash was eating the cum so he could go into the shower something hit the back of his head.  
A young man chuckled as he knocked Ash out with 3 other boys behind him. They saw the show when he was eating and been following his since. "Fucking slut. Walks around basically naked and always being fucked, can't wait to tie him up and let everyone have a taste of him." "You know the faggot would probably enjoy that. You saw him take those poke cocks. Definitely not the first time he did that. " "I'm going to make some calls. Everyone's going to want to know about this. " "God he's been keeping me hard all day. Teasing us as he bends over taking cock."  
More and more men crowded around the sleeping teen. All groping their hard cocks. Waiting to use the slut


	4. Chapter 4

Ash laid on the floor, unaware of the intent of the three assailants. The boys grinned as they began tying up Ash, their cocks already hard at the thought of fucking the teen all day. Once Ash was tied up tight with his ass in the air, the boys wasted no time before stripping. Because of the cool air running over it, Ash's well-fucked pucker was twitching.

The oldest boy quickly lined up his cock and pushed in and started to roughly fuck the boy under him. Leaving the other two to make out and stroke each other. Ash winced in his unconscious state but did nothing more.

The eldest let out a moan as he was quickly brought to orgasm. Getting too close to the edge, the other boys pushed the eldest out of the way and pushed their cocks in together. The pain made Ash scream out as he woke up, with tears running down his face.

The eldest sighed as he grabbed his underwear and stuffed it in ash's mouth. He watched as the other boys fucked Ash until they were moaning and filling the teen with cum. Ash was crying and trying to get free his eyes big and pleading.

The boys ignored Ash as they stood there and cleaned their cocks, figuring out what to do next

Ash was desperately praying that his master would come and constantly wiggled towards the door. The boys saw Ash trying to escape and quickly pulled him towards the center. Ash struggled in vain, he was trapped at the mercy of these three.

Max sighed as Ash was taking too long to finish his shower. He got the Pokemon to follow him as he went to go look for Ash. He froze when he saw the sight before him. Ash looked up as the door opened and saw his master.

Max glared at the 3 boys who stood above Ash. In a stern voice, "Ash go wait outside with Pikachu." Max took a deep breath as ash left the locker room and Max called out his Bulbasaur, Totodile, and Primeape. He stood at the door, blocking the way out as his Pokemon began to slowly walk towards the boys. 

"I don't mind sharing Ash with others, but what I don;t like is when people take things from me without permission. And since you all seem so horny, my Pokemon are going to fuck you twice as hard as you did to ash." 

With a snap, Bulbasaur released vines and tied up the boys as Max rubbed his growing bulge. With the boys in the air, Totodile and Primeape wasted no time as they jumped on top of two of the boys and roughly fucked them, leaving the oldest one getting stretched out by multiple vines. Max grinned as he took out his cock and slowly stroked himself to the sight.

The two younger boys were already giving into their lust as they moaned and thrust back against his Pokemon. The oldest one now had 4 vines swiftly thrusting in his virgin hole as his cock was being stroked and tied up. Max walked up to the boy, holding out his cock. He chuckled as he was surprised as the boy didn't hesitate to begin sucking on the massive cock. He gently rubbed his hair as he watched the other two boys begin to cum from their fucking, but his Pokemon weren't satisfied yet. 

They continued breeding the boys until they were filling the boys up with their cum as they were fucked into their second release. Max gently pushed the boy onto the ground and urged Bulbasaur to mount him as he began to thrust into the hot mouth. Max looked up again when he heard more moaning and grinned.

Primeape and Totodile had traded boys and were back to their ferocious rutting. It wasn't long before Max and his Pokemon were getting close to cumming again. He pulled out as he motioned his Pokemon to do the same, letting their cum paint the faces of the boys they fucked. 

The Pokemon happily walked out of the locker room leaving Max alone with the boys. Max took a deep breath before gripping the oldest boy by the balls. "You ever touch Ash again and I'll make sure that you get pregnant from getting fucked. And I know you came twice from sucking me off and getting fucked." With that, Max left with a hard spank to the boy and left them there covered in cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
